Final Fantasy: Crystal Cosplay
by Phazon
Summary: It's happened again. Someone else got sucked into a videogame, and they're recording it. Ch 3!
1. Choose Your Party

It's been forever since I actually wrote anything, so this might not be quite right…

Disclaimer: Phazon does not own anything created by Square Enix, Nintendo, or any other companies

* * *

Final Fantasy:

Crystal Cosplay

Chapter One: Choose Your Party

* * *

"It's taking too long!" Whined my brother. I replied simply, "Just shut up and listen to the song." My Friend sighed as we continued to wait for the opening credits to finish, and his girlfriend finished off another sketch of a Selkie. The song finished, and my brother had a face that simply spewed excitement. We all began the character creation process immediately, and built ourselves a party. Our main warrior and a Lilty, my brother. The secondary warrior and Selkie was my friend's girlfriend. Our white mage and Clavat was my friend. Which left me as the physically weakest, but magically strongest, a Yuke black mage. We all chose professions, I an Alchemist, my brother a Blacksmith, my friend a Tailor, and his girlfriend a Merchant.

"And so the Merchant's daughter, Kat, set out with the crystal caravan from the city of Tance, leaving behind her father, Link, her mother, Zelda, her brother, Darr, and her sister, Sil."

"And so the Blacksmith's son, Maglich, set out with the crystal caravan from the city of Tance, leaving behind his father, Zore, his mother, Moke, his brother, Steve, and his brother, Roke."

"And so the Tailor's son, Dr. Preston set out with the crystal caravan from the city of Tance, leaving behind his father, Gali, his mother, Hane, and his brother, Jared."

"And so the Alchemist's son, Eon set out with the crystal caravan from the city of Tance, leaving behind his father, Fahri, his mother, Celci."

After the game finished displaying my introduction, something I can only assume was a power surge rippled through the neighborhood. I felt a slight sucking motion, like something was breathing in. Amidst the moments of chaos I noticed one thing; the TV was still showing the game. A few moments later all four of us blacked out.

* * *

I awoke after everyone else, and like them, I was unaccustomed to the new body this strange curve in live had given me. I attempted to stand, but fell flat on my face. At this I heard a slight chuckle come from somewhere nearby. "What's so funny?" I asked, "I'm wearing leather armor at least twice my weight" then I got control of myself and stood. "Yes, but you figured out how to move a lot faster than we did," pointed out Bill, while Kat nodded. My brother, obviously the source of the chuckle had an almost innocent face on. "So then," I questioned, "have you figured out where we are yet?" Everyone shook their heads. I sighed, and then saw what appeared to be a town or village in the distance. I pointed, then at the same moment everyone was looking at it we all realized the same thing. Our memories had been altered greatly, giving us a complete history of who we were here, and minimizing our knowledge of our previous selves. "Shall we load this caravan and head towards that village?" Bill asked, ending the first of many realizations to come.

* * *

Hope you liked it! R&R please!


	2. Learning the Basics

A/N: Any words in :words here: are items

Disclaimer: Only in his dreams (and not even then) does Phazon own any copyrighted material below

* * *

Final Fantasy:

Crystal Cosplay

Chapter Two: Learning the Basics

* * *

We loaded the few things outside of the caravan into it, and then set off. We were simply heading for the town when we came apon a marsh that kept us from passing. Suddenly, a female voice spoke inside of all our heads. "Shadowed Marsh," it sounded. "What the heck?" Maglich said, followed by Dr. Preston's interruption, "This isn't part of the game..." "Regardless, we should figure out how to fight if we're going to make it through," Kat decided. "We've probably got a :Diary: around here somewhere..." I guessed. We began a search, until Dr. Preston found the :Diary:. "Alright, open it up to year one," he mused to himself, until, "AHA!"

* * *

Year One

Fighting Basics:

_Movement is Key. Always try to keep moving._

_Attacking with weapons consists of either swinging or stabbing with the weapon._

_Focus Attacks work by charging mana within your weapon and releasing it._

_Magic is cast by having a magicite of a paticular spell. Magicite looks to be a small sphere of coloured glass, and it can have mana from a persons pody channeled through it to create spell effects, such as Fire, Lightning, and Blizzard._

_Spells and Focus attacks, once charged, magically create a small targeting ring on the ground where it will hit. By casting spells at the same time on the same place, groups can create stronger spells._

_Mana charging is a natural instinct for all the races of our world._

* * *

We spent until nightfall fighting fringe monsters and practicing our new skills. Me and Kat gathered a few magicite and practiced using spell fusion while Dr. Preston lit the fire. Or rather, was trying to, until we decided to 'help' him out a little. Let's just say he wasn't too happy about the burnt headband. To make up for it we offered to cook. After scrounging around in the caravan for a little bit, we found our food supplies. We ate a simple meal of cornbread and some red meat from an unknown beast.

* * *

The next day we decided to venture into Shadowed Marsh, since the town we were headed for was on the other side. Upon entering, the voice, whom we had deemed Announcer, spoke. "I Once asked my mother, 'Where do monsters come from?' She replied, 'A dark and miserable place, where a great king once ruled. This great king became corrupt in time and began to have experiments with mana carried out upon humans. The kingdom began to fall apart, and the taint of his experiments claimed the king, turning him into a mutation of pure evil. He became the first monster, and spread his taint until he was slayed by a group of adventurers."

* * *

We were speechless, having realized that we were entering an area that had spawned every monster at the beggining. Maglich swallowed a gulp and offered, "Why don't we get going?"


	3. From the Depths

Disclaimer: Only in his dreams (and not even then) does Phazon own any copyrighted material below

Final Fantasy:

Crystal Cosplay

Chapter Three: From the Depths

* * *

We headed into the swamp expecting monsters, paths, and mud... and then realized that our caravan needed to traverse the same area we did. "We can't just leave it behind!" Maglich voiced, and Kat followed, "but how will we take it with? There's not enough solid ground!" While they argued, me and Dr. Preston were looking through the diary when we found the following entry:

'Year One

Today we crossed a miasma stream.

We were confused for a while as how to cross

with our caravan, as the path was much too small.

But then by chance, a moogle happened upon our conundrum,

and supplied the answer. The chalice contains within itself a spell,

that when activated, pulls the caravan inside it.

The spell is activated by charging mana on

the crystal and poing with your free

hand at the caravan.'

By the time we found the entry and read it, Kat and Maglich were almost at blows. "HEY! LISTEN!" I yelled at them, followed by Dr. Preston, "We've found a solution. We have a spell written in the :Diary: that makes us able to carry the caravan in the crystal." After a few attempts, we managed to cast the spell. Turns out it takes all four of us to make it work.

* * *

A burst of fire next to Kat, a resounding blow struck by Maglich. A quick smash of my hammer into the skull of a monster, while Dr. Preston cured us as frequently as possible. Each individual battle was grueling, and the monsters surged relentlessly. We quickly learned that the majority of the monsters here were undead, and Dr. Preston and I were casting holy quite a bit. The monsters that weren't undead were generally Elemental monsters that only take physical damage, so Maglich and Kat were busy as well. About halfway into the swamp, we took a rest at the base of a stone tower, light amongst all the darkness here. We had scarcely finished eating before it began to rain. the fire we had lit was quickly doused, and the swamp waters began to rise. "We should be safe from the swamp inside the tower," Kat guessed, and so we entered the tower, unkowing of what lurked at the top...

* * *

The swamp outside had begun to bubble, and it had all of us puzzled. Then the tower began to sink. It was not a slow sink, oh no, it began sinking quickly, breaking the mortar of some of the stones above. there was a single spiraling staircase we ran up, dodging falling rubble, jumping over gaps, and avoiding the black swamp waters that steadily rose. And when we reached a room with no exit, the muck stopped just below the entrance.

* * *

Cue the Monster Dance! R&R please!


End file.
